Phantasy Star: Ressurection of Evil
by SKfanatic
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I'll try writing one anyway. Okay, it's been ten years since the Profound Darkness was defeated, and one day something goes haywire with the rings. Then, on Dezolis, the protectors sense something that is well known to them.


Phantasy Star V: Ressurection of Evil

Chapter 1 - Secret of the Rings

Ten years after the fall of The Profound Darkness. Peace. Motavia is a prosperous place, shared equally by Motavians and Parmanians, and technologically egual to Parma itself. Life was heaven. The guardians of Algo have scattered around the solar system to eliminate any remnant of The Profound Darkness' followers.

Aiedo. Chaz's house. Chaz and Rika were training in their newly built Training Hall. Elsydeon clashed with Rika's claws, resulting in a blinding flash of light every time. When they were finished, Chaz put away Elsydeon, and removed his Algo Ring. Just as he put them down, the ring and the sword started moving towards each other. Chaz didn't notice this at first, but after a while they started generating high-pitch sounds that no one could ignore. When they touched, they started glowing in a light-blue glow. It seemed to Chaz that they were somehow...communicating. Then, he started to hear a voice, a voice that seemed to sound like Rune.

"Chaz, is that you?" the voice said.

"Yeah." he said with insecurity in his voice. He wondered if he had lost his mind, or if he was really communicating with someone through the ring. "Rune?"

"It's me, Chaz. Look, there's something wrong with the rings."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they've started to gain abnormal powers."

"Abnormal? You really think so?"

"Yes. Just recently I managed to contact Wren and Rika through my ring."

"No kidding?"

"I'm dead serious, Chaz. I think you should come to Dezolis right away. I have something to show you."

"But the Landale is on Zelan with Wren!"

"Just contact Wren with your ring. He's probably still awaiting messages. And from now on, never take off your ring. It's the only sure way we can make contact."

"Alright, Rune. See you at Tyler."

At that moment, Rika came into the house.

"Chaz, you won't believe what happened!" she said.

"I know. We're going to Dezolis as soon as I contact Wren."

"Rune contacted you too?"

"Yep. He says it's urgent. We better go right away. Wren? Wren, can you hear me?"

"Chaz, is that you? Long time no see!"

"Save the greets for later. You've got to get to Motavia right away!"

"Why? Has something happened?"

"No, but Rune told us to get to Dezolis as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll be there right away. Demi, start up the Landale!"

In three hours, they were on their way to Dezolis. They met at Tyler, where the spaceport was located, and then went to Raja's rebuilt temple to discuss the matter at hand. However, when they were there, something even stranger happened. Elsydeon started glowing, and from it was heard a scream of a girl.

"Chaz, this is bad, very bad." said Rune.

"What? What's bad?"

"That scream we just heard. It's...it's the way the sword responds to the Black Energy Wave!"

"The Black Energy Wave? But that's impossible! Only Dark Force is able to generate something like that, and he isn't supposed to reincarnate for another 990 years!"

"Looks like it's a little early."

"Could there be another explanation?"

"Well, only one. But it's highly unlikely. There are two ways of reincarnating Dark Force. It could be done by The Profound Darkness, or it can be created by evolution."

"Evolution? How?"

"Well, you see, when The Profound Darkness came to Algo, it brought with it countless kinds of evil creatures, and only some of them had the ability to evolve, under the right conditions of course."

"So one of these creatures evolved and became the Dark Force that is emitting the Black Energy Wave?"

"That's right. However, it takes a tremendous amount of energy to do this. The trick those creatures use is fool their bodies to increase their energy capacity. This can only be done by implimenting a constant flow of pure energy to it. That means, the more energy the body recieves, the more it can recieve, because of their evolution ability. This can have disasterous side-effects on their vital signs. They could be robbed of their sight, their mind, even all of their senses. But when those creatures become Dark Force, they don't need their senses anymore. They gain a sixth sense, and that allows them to sense any and all good in the hearts of people, and then find those people and eliminate them. But as I said, it's highly unlikely, since the amount of energy needed is so big that I think that it couldn't be found in the entire solar system. Not only that, but to recieve that energy properly, the creature must make direct contact with the source of it."

"Maybe not. If we focus, maybe we can pinpoint to where the wave is coming from."

Rune tries his best to sense the wave, and he is knocked out cold for a while. Once he regained consciousness, he told everyone that the wave is coming from the North.

"The North? That's where the Climate Center is!" said Chaz.

"Just as I thought." said Wren. "The climate center is the only place on Dezolis where that kind of energy can be accumulated. That explains why the climate has been going awry these last few months."

"Wait a minute. When we fought Dark Force the first time, he was at Kuran, right?" said Chaz.

"That's right." said Rika. "The second time he was at Garuberk Tower, and the third time he was at the Soldier Temple. I have sensed tremendous energy in all of these places. Could it be that Dark Force was recreated by evolution every time we fought him?"

"Yes, that would explain a lot." said Rune. "Well don't just stand there, let's go kill that bastard!"

The gang loaded the Ice Digger and headed north. After three hours of travel, they reached the climate center. Just behind the main computer, a dark figure could be seen, a dark figure that the guys knew too well...Dark Force.

As soon as they saw them, the gang unleashed their most powerful attacks at the monster: Megid, Legeon, Disrupt, Posibolt and Saint Fire. With Chaz and Rika's training, they were able to beat it easily. However, they knew that it wasn't the end. So they "returned to their posts", hoping to sense more of the Black Energy Wave and to root out the evil before it's too late. Chaz and Rika returned to Motavia, and Wren and Demi went to Zelan. Ten days passed. 


End file.
